ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sky Poison Pearl
Complete detoxification of any poison Absolute purification Infinite inner storage space. Locate nearby rare medical plants/herbs and perfectly harvest them. Release extremely strong poison.|current_owner = Yun Che|previous_owners = Jie Yuan (First) Evil God (Second) Yun Gu (Third)|image1 = SPP-0.png|master = Yun Che|spirit = He Ling }}The Sky Poison Pearl (天毒珠) is one of the Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures with its rank being fifth. The Sky Poison Pearl's capabilities are centered around poison, medicine, purification, and space. Its current owner is Yun Che and it has, due to the Mirror of Samsara, completely merged with Yun Che. Appearance Its appearance is that of a green circular shape the size of a person's palm. After reincarnating, the Sky Poison Pearl has became fused into the palm of Yun Che's left hand, leaving a circular green imprint on his palm. Inside the Sky Poison Pearl is a wide world of green with infinite space and no boundaries that Yun Che can enter and store items in. After Yun Che obtained the poison half of the sky poison pearl, it resided in his right hand and would flash with a pale green light while his left hand would have a jade green light of purification. History The pearl's original owner was the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor in the beginning of the era of the gods. At some point, the Evil God exchanged his World Piercer with the Sky Poison Pearl and thus the pearl came into his possession. Later, the pearl was stolen by the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations, releasing the ‘World Destroying Poison: Life Extinguishing Myriad Calamities’ that poisoned to death innumerable living things. During this the Poison Spirit of the pearl also died. After depleting its toxicity, it was sealed by the Evil God in the Azure Cloud Continent. During Yun Che's second life, it was obtained by Yun Gu after it escaped from the seal. After Yun Gu died it was passed to Yun Che. It had just started to regain its toxicity but it was depleted by Yun Che in his revenge against those that harmed his master. Under the effect of the Mirror of Samsara, it was forced to accept Yun Che as its eternal master. Moreover, due to the Mirror of Samsara it had also lost its poisonous part, creating another Sky Poison Pearl that appeared back in the Azure Cloud Continent in Yun Che's third life. The separated poisonous part of the pearl later merged with Yun Che. In order to fully recover the poison power, He Ling decided to become the new Poison Spirit and bound herself to the pearl and Yun Che. Cure All Poisons The Sky Poison Pearl is able to cure all poisons under the heavens. Any poison can be cured, regardless of how far the poison has progressed. It can even detoxify the soul. How fast a poison will be detoxified depends on how potent it is and severity of the damage to the victim. Cures * Murdering Heart Powder in Yun Che * Absolute God Slaying Poison which had poisoned Jasmine's soul. * "Devilish poison" in Hong'er that even Li Suo was unable to cure. * Horned Dragon's Poison in Mu Bingyun. Purification The Sky Poison Pearl has the absolute power of purification. This power can be used medicinally to open profound entrances and also refine medicinal pellets perfectly with 100% effectiveness. Another effect of this is the ability to control medicinal energy that is unsurpassed under the heavens. Uses * Opening all Profound Entrances for Xia Qingyue. * Opening all Profound Entrances for the Seven Fairies of Frozen Cloud Asgard. * Refine perfect Emperor Awakening Heart Pellet. * Refine perfect Overlord Pellet. * Guide medicinal power of the Overlord Pellet into Murong Qianxue. Locating and harvesting herbs The pearl can sense nearby medicinal herbs. The pearl would emit flashing light and point in the direction of the herb. The prerequisite is that the material must be extremely rare and high quality. The pearl can also perfectly harvest the herbs into its internal storage space. It completely wraps the herb with its aura to prevent any damage to the herb that would lower its efficacy. Herbs * Star Concealing Grass * Emperor Awakening Heart Lotus * Netherworld Udumbara Flower * Immortal Emperor Grass Infinite Inner Storage Space The pearl has infinite inner storage space. The space is similar to a spatial ring but with infinite size and other special properties. For example, food and drink can be kept in their indefinitely without spoiling. The pearl possesses its own spirit which lives inside the inner space. It can also house other occupants but only in their spirit form. Inhabitants * Jasmine when she lost her physical body. * Hong'er after Yun Che formed the Soul Star Relegation with her. * He Ling after becoming the Sky Poison Pearl Spirit. Poison The pearl is able to release a poison called the Heaven Wounding Thought Severing Poison. Although it cannot be compared to the Myriad Tribulations poison released by the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations, it is still powerful enough to slay gods and devils. It is unknown how to activate it since even Yun Che was unaware that it existed. It was later revealed that after the Poison Spirit died the pearl was only able to emit weak poisons and its original poison power would never recover. This weak poison could only kill at most Tyrant Profound Realm cultivators. Uses * Yun Che killed over 7.7 million people in a day with its poisonous AOE. * Yun Che poisoned thirty-three cities and seventy-six sects. * Two hundred and seventy thousand people of Fleeting Villa melted into venomous liquid and the villa turned into a ruin of death due to accidental release of poison. * Yun Che destroyed Miragecatcher City in his 2nd life using poison. Trivia *If the Sky Poison Pearl is used with the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations, it will give birth to the World Destroying Poison: Life Extinguishing Myriad Calamities. *The translation of its name should be Heavenly Poison Pearl. *Yun Che and the Sky Poison Pearl are one, which means Yun Che is Sky Poison Pearl and Sky Poison Pearl is Yun Che. Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations Primordial Seal of Life & Death Eternal Heaven Pearl Sky Poison Pearl World Piercer Mirror of Samsara|header = Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures}} es:Perla del Veneno Celestial Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure Category:Primal Chaos Dimension